Hatred
by Nivena
Summary: Ace hates Luffy, the second he sees him. But will his opinion change when another Luffy decides to drop in, one from the future? AU time travel and a slightly OOC Luffy.
1. The beginning

Ace's POV

I watched as Garp dragged the new kid towards our hut. I hated that kid already. Dadan looked unhappy, and after some negotiation (blackmail), agreed to take him in. I spat on the kid, who glared at me, and walked away. After everyone but me and Garp had left, a cloaked figure stepped out of the woods. The figure turned towards Garp, and said

"So you came back as well"

"Obviously. My grandson isn't allowed to go back in time and mess it up without adult supervision."

'Grandson? I thought that the new kid was Garp's grandson' I thought to myself, interested. 'Although, Garp did mention time'.

"I don't need adult supervision. I'm not going to mess up time or anything. I'm just going to raise him"

"I always thought I was going to raise him to be a marine."

The cloaked guy moved to fast for me to see, but one minute he was just standing there, the next he was holding Garp in a choke hold.

"I would never be a marine. Not after what they did to Brook. To Robin. To Franky. To Jimbei. To Chopper. To Ussop. To Sanji. To Zoro. To Nami. TO ACE!"

The man's hold tightened with each name. I looked in shock when he yelled my name. Garp began struggling against the shorter man's powerful grip. His hood blew over and revealed messy black hair, casting shadows over his eyes. I gasped when I saw an identical scar under his eye to Luffy's.

"Even so, you won't be able to raise him" grinned Garp.

"I know. By raise, I meant merge." grinned Luffy look alike.

"You know the consequence."

"Of course I do. But if I can stop Ace, Sabo, everyone's deaths, I won't care."

"You may cause them as well"

"Ace can handle me."

"Are you sure?"

Luffy tightened his hold, and Garp fell down, unconscious. I had always thought Garp was the strongest guy ever, but Luffy had beaten him so easily. From what I'd seen, Luffy was incredibly weak. How could this be the same person?

Luffy turned to me, and grinned. He walked past me, into Dadan's hut, and vanished. I heard a muffled conversation from inside, then nothing. I ran over to Garp, and prodded him, convinced it was an act. But it turned out Garp was well and truly unconscious.

* * *

I groaned in annoyance as the sniveling brat insisted on following me. I kicked down a tree to get rid of him. So I was very surprised when he appeared next to me.

"Leave me alone, you brat."

"Can't we be friends?"

I threw a punch at him, catching his shoulder. Suddenly, his body shuddered, and he fell to the floor. I walked off, not caring what happened, until his hand snaked out, and grabbed my leg. He tripped me hard, then held me against the ground in a choke hold.

"Crap! This isn't supposed to happen! Shinka didn't tell me about this!" yelled Luffy.

Then a sudden, darker voice emanated from Luffy.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill him!"

Luffy fell down a second time, and began to have a seizure, like he was fighting himself, crying the whole time. I watched in disgust, until he stopped. He was breathing hard, then opened his eyes. He looked shaken up. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, muttering something about death. Finally, he turned to me, and asked shakily:

"Can we be friends?"

"No. I hate crybabies like you!" I responded, kicking him. He looked like he was going to fight back, but then resigned to me punching him. After ten solid minutes, he hadn't even moved, but looked like he was in a lot of pain. I showed no mercy. Finally, I left, and walked home.

* * *

One week later, Luffy back at the house, disappointing Dadan and me. He showed no surprise to Dadan's speech, almost as if he knew what would happen. He didn't complain to anything, thanked Dadan for his meager food, then went to his room. Without being shown where it was.

I couldn't fall asleep because of my nightmares that night, and apparently, neither could Luffy. He was in the kitchen, talking to someone. Who could that be? Luffy wasn't exactly popular here. I would have ignored them if I didn't hear my name. Quietly, I pressed up against the door, listening intently.

"I almost let the control slip."

Luffy 2 ,as I came to call him, responded "It's okay, as long as you didn't hurt Ace."

'Didn't I make it clear I wanted nothing to do with him?' I thought.

"But I only get one more chance, so we can't mess this up."

"I know everything that's going to happen though! I know how they all are going to d-"

"Don't say it!"

Luffy 2's tone quietened down and then he remarked

"Ace, why don't you come in. You must be uncomfortable at the door."

I quietly opened the door, and sure enough, saw Luffy 2, wearing the cloak, with his hood off his head. He was wearing a straw-hat that shaded his eyes. My original guess on his age was wrong, as Luffy 2 turned out to look around eighteen.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Myself." both Luffys replied.

* * *

Luffy turned to touch his older persona's hand, and Luffy 2 got sucked inside Luffy. He quietly sat with his head in his hands, shaking with tears. I looked at him in disgust. "I hate crybabies." I stated, again. "I know" sobbed the seven year old. He then turned to look me straight in the eye. "If only you could see what I see." he sobbed.

* * *

_So, what do you think? This is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard. I am really interested in the time when Ace hated Luffy, but I don't think I got Ace's level of hatred out. I just really want to ... Spoilers! I'm sorry if Luffy is a bit OOC, I'm getting used to the idea of not using my own characters. Btw, the story will alternate between Luffy and Ace's point of view, so you will get to see what happened. _


	2. New friends

I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit short. This will be much longer.

Young Luffy's POV

* * *

Ace is a total jerk. He hates me. So why do I keep going after him? Probably because I have nobody left. My mom is dead. I hate my dad. I have no friends. The only other person my age wants to kill me. So what do I do? The only solace I have is my older self. I get to train with him weekly, but it isn't enough. I need a real friend, and it's pretty pathetic to talk to myself.

Now Ace is ruining my training sessions. I don't hate him for it, because I still need a friend, but it gets annoying. Sometimes he stops me before I get to meet up with my older self, sometimes he bursts in on it.

* * *

"Come back! Can't we be friends!" I call out, already knowing the answer. Ace, in response, grabs me and throws me off the cliff. Older me says to use my Haki every chance I get, so I make sure Ace isn't looking, and use a little Armament Haki to lessen the pain from the fall. Of course, I still suck at controlling it, so it flickers on and off. Once I reach the bottom, I sit up and laugh my head off. "That's so FUN!" I yell. "Let's do it again!" Of course, no one hears me. Or so I thought.

A black haired girl steps out of the shadows. "How are you still alive?" she questions. "Oh, that? I'm a rubberman!" I smile and pull out my cheek, to prove so. For some reason, the girl shows no sign of disgust, unlike most people. "Cool! Show me more!"she encouraged. "Shishishi, sure!" I stretched up, and grabbed a tree branch, catapulting myself in the air. But, since my control over my devil fruit was poor, I ended up flying off, and landing hard on my butt. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that!". "Yeah, but now I can't swim." I responded, slightly sad. "I don't care, being rubber totally makes up for that!" She grinned. "Yeah, you're right, I guess, but I can't control it well." Then a thought struck me. "What's your name?" She grinned and responded "The name's Kirigiri Makoto! But my friends call me Mina. Well, they would, if I had friends. So, what's your name?" Luffy grinned and gave her a wide smile. "I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king! I don't have friends either, so you want to be my friend?" Mina smiled "Kikikiki, sure!"

* * *

Me and Mina started training my powers, while my older self trained my Haki. Well, by trained, I meant merged. I don't understand what merging is that much, but I get all of older me's memories, and I learn how to do all of his techniques. Even though I knew how to do them, I still wasn't powerful enough to execute the attacks. I fought my older self, and lost each time. Though that didn't daunt me, since he was training me, and he didn't get any help from anyone when he learned these techniques.

I landed on my butt again, as my older self hit me with a powerful punch. "I don't get why you didn't block that, it was a sloppy punch." I lost my temper and screamed "YEAH, BUT YOU'RE TEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME!".

"So what? I didn't get myself as a training mentor!"

"YOU'VE ONLY BEEN TRAINING ME FOR A COUPLE MONTHS!"

"Yeah, but you know observation haki now. I only learned that a couple years ago!"

"YOU KNOW ALL THREE THOUGH!"

"Good point. Are you hungry?" asked older me abruptly.

"YES!" I grinned and danced around. "MEAT!"

He tied up my hands and feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared.

"It's time you learned conquerors Haki. Get some food, without using your hands or feet."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN GARP!"

He left me alone and walked off.

* * *

Not long after that, a monstrous bear lumbered over. It noticed me, as easy prey, and swiped its paw. I rolled over, eating the dirt constantly. My observation haki was the only thing keeping me alive, but I couldn't hold observation for long. I remembered how I was taught conquerors Haki. I focused on the bear's will, but just then, my observation haki faded out. Even worse, I was face down in the dirt, and didn't know which way to roll. I felt the ground thud on my right so I rolled as hard as I could to the left. I managed to get up, and groaned. "Uhhhh, DIZZY!" I kept floundering about, flopping over due to the restraints on my legs. Then my observation haki weakly flickered on, enough to tell me what the bears crushing blow would be. My fear radiated out in waves, and I focused on that fear, it being my last option. Finally, I managed to overpower the bear's will, and I passed out.

I woke up to Mina repeatedly poking me. "Ow!" I complained, but soon stopped when she handed me some meat. "MEAT!" I yelled, grinning wildly. "Yeah, I found a bear passed out next to you. Here's the food off it.". I grinned and punched my now unrestrained fist in the air "It worked!" I yelled, smiling wildly. "What worked?" asked Mina curiously. "I have conqueror's haki!" My older self smiled and said "Now you'll be training it every day."

"WHAT!" I yelled! Wasn't the bear scary enough! I jumped at him and then realized something. "Hey! The ropes are gone!"

Both Mina and older me facepalmed.

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

_Older Luffy's POV_

Something was off about that girl. Mina. How come he never seen her in his past life. This time it was supposed to go as it did last time, right up until Sabo got killed. Then it would be different. But Mina. He never knew her. Maybe him just being here cause the events of the past to change. But he never did anything to cause that meeting with Mina. He was sure.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter wasn't very long either. But I released it right after the first one. Of course, if you're reading this and there are already seven chapters out, you may not care so much. Anyways, I'm going to apologise in advance for Chapter 3, because I am feeling Moffaty today. By the way, Kirigiri Makoto is named after two characters from Dangan Ronpa, which ended last Thursday. Kyoto Kirigiri is the female main character, and Makoto was the first to die. This is NOT a crossover, I just wanted to make a tribute to Dangan Ronpa. So no, Monobear will not come crashing through and destroy everything, as fun as that would be to write._


End file.
